


crossing you (in style)

by GlitterDwarf



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/pseuds/GlitterDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning routines (originally posted 2/1/2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	crossing you (in style)

I.

Blair’s usual morning routine was, like most of the areas of her life, extremely predictable, very trustworthy, and not unexpected. The pivotal part of this routine was, of course, her recall of the previous day in reverse, from night to afternoon to morning, as though unraveling yesterday’s Balenciaga knit cardigan in preparation for today’s. 

Last night.

Blair remembered.

There were hands, hands holding onto hers, fingers grasping and pushing. And there was breath, hot against her cheek, almost unbearably toohot and tooclose but she remembered knowing that this was perfect. There were cheekbones illuminated in the dim light, and Blair remembered being fascinated by them. And then there was there, right there and again and again and again.

Before.

There were lips, so lightly pressed against hers that she wasn’t sure that they were really there except that they were. There was breath, and it was shaky, and it was followed by a hand behind her head, and it was followed by a is this okay and it was.

Before.

There were words, so many words, so much spoken, and there was we’re not so different and it was true.

And now.

Blair sighs and shifts, preparing to crawl out of bed. But then there is a grunt, and then there is an arm wrapped around her, and Blair has nothing left to do but relax into the body next to hers.

Blair sighs. But really she is smiling, because there is some sick sense of something between head trauma and happiness.

 

II.

He didn’t wake up until the bed shifted, though the movement was slight. One eye peeped, he noticed that Blair was starting to get up. He knew what would happen if he let this go, and he knew that everything would be over. He knew that all of these things that had been happening and had been experienced and all of that, all of that, all of that would be gone, it would be gone and away.

His brain was quick; it always was. He knew what would happen. He knew.

And so he grunted, as though he were still asleep and threw his arm around her waist.

She stilled.

She sighed.

“Humphrey,” she whispered. “So predictable.”

Dan smiles, because there is something weird and wonderful.

We’re not so different.


End file.
